I will never betray you
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Warning: this story includes rape and military style torture. Hattori finds a way to obtain the Banten hidden book of techniques.
Tobari ran through the streets, heading towards his house. He knew that something was wrong; he could sense it. The Kairoshu wee up to something.

When he first arrived to his house, everything was quiet. Not the eerie sort of silence where normal people would feel scared, just the silence of being the only one home. But that didn't stop Tobari from being as quiet as possible; trying to figure out what was wrong. Then he realized what it was.

There was no Miharu.

The kid was supposed to be there. He had a cold and Tobari had offered to watch him while his grandma was out of town. His fever was too high for him to have left the house on his own.

"Damn it!" Tobari yelled out, breaking his silence.

"Come on, man," an annoyed voice sounded "Do you have to be so loud?"

Before Tobari could respond he felt a tiny pressure in his neck, like a tick bite, and the world went black for him.

When he woke up he was in a room that he had never been in before, of course. After all; people didn't usually knock you out just to bring you to a familiar room. That would be too much work.

The first thing that Tobari noticed was that he was cold. Not just the air, but his entire being felt like it was laying on a block of ice. It took him a few to realized that he was laying, completely naked, on a cold metal table.

"Finally awake, I see." said the soothing voice of Hattori.

But only now, it made the younger feel as if he was speaking to the deadliest man ever alive, which may have been true anyways. Tobari tried sitting up, so he could look at the man, but found that his torso and arms were strapped down.

"Mr. Kumohira," Hattori started "just tell me where you've hidden the Banten book of secret techniques and I'll let you go."

"Like I'd t-tell you!" Tobari yelled, stuttering from the cold.

Hattori shock his head at Tobari's defiance. Didn't the younger know the trouble he was in?

Obviously not.

Hattori nodded towards a shinobi that was standing in the shadows. The man made his was to the table and pressed a button. The table moved so that Tobari was standing on the cold floor, his feet barely touching it.

He grabbed Tobari's legs and lifted them so that they were wrapped around his wasit and looked Tobari straight in the eyes. He positioned himself so that the head of his dick was pressed against Tobari's entrance.

"Last chance," Hattori said.

Tobari just bit his lip, getting ready for the pain that he knew was coming.

With a single thrust, the Kairoshu buried himself to the hilt inside of Tobari. Blood streamed down Tobari's legs as he felt himself being ripped apart. He wanted to scream, but couldn't; instead he bit down harder, causing his teeth to cut all the way through the flesh and fat of his lips.

The shinobi pulled out to the head before slamming back in, hard, again. With each thrust that he did Tobari felt his mind slipping. He needed to distract himself as best he could. But the pain was great.

Why did he have to hide the Banten scrolls? Couldn't he just tell the opposing side where it was hidden? He could just give it to them right then!

But then what would happen to Miharu? Tobari swore that he would protect the holder of the Shinra Bansho and he wasn't going to back out of that promise now.

But the pain was got worst with every thrust. After what felt like years to Tobari, the Shinobi came inside of him; the salty fluids burning the tender flesh of his body.

"Shall we continue this?" Hattori asked.

"F-Fuck you!" Tobari managed as a whisper.

But since only his sounds of pain filled the room, it was plenty loud enough. Hattori nodded to the shinobi. Tobari started to brace himself for another round of the pain, but instead the shinobi backed away, heading towards a different table. The Banten ninja couldn't help tell what was on it.

The shinobi picked up an object and turned around. In his hand was a knife. A very sharp looking knife. Tobari gulped; there was no way that this was going better for him than before.

Tobari felt the blade press against the base of his dick, a small amount of pressure being applied. The shinobi looked at Tobari before pressing the blade down, slowly cutting through the other's penis. This time Tobari was able to scream. It was a blood curdling scream that would've made the deaf cower from the noise. The shinobi had to pull his hand away in order to cover his ears. The knife remained embedded about half way into Tobari's dick.

"Come now," Hattori spoke "you just have to tell me where the book is."

But Tobari didn't answer him. Or rather he couldn't. He knew that if he tried to talk that he would betray his Miharu. So he just continued screaming.

After the screaming changed from the blood curdling scream, the shinobi grabbed another knife. This one was smaller than the other but it was sharper.

He ran the blade down the center line of Tobari's abs, slicing deep. More blood joined the ever growing pool below Tobari.

It was just the single cut this time. The shinobi turned around and grabbed a pair of spreaders from the table and inserted it into the freshest wound.

"Any time you'd like to me where the book is you can" Hattori said.

The shinobi slowly started opening the spreaders, causing Tobari's scream to increase at first. But then they started getting quiet; he had lost so much blood and now he was starting to fade.

The pain was getting to be so great that he couldn't handle it. He needed it to stop or he wasn't going to stay alive much longer. His will to protect Miharu was fading.

He had promised to protect him. To give his life for the ruler of the Nabari world but the pain was making him think twice about it. Was it really worth this? Miharu would do what was right, right? He only wanted to grant his best friend's wish. He could control it if it was activated. . . Couldn't he?

Tobari's mind went wild with these thoughts. And the more he thought "Miharu could control it; it'll be fine" the more he believed his own lies. The pain was too great and Tobari was on the blink of death. If this didn't stop now then he would be dead. His desire to live over took his desire to protect the boy that he once considered his younger brother.

"Ple-Please," Tobari managed barely above a whisper.

"Where's the book?" Hattori asked.

"E-Ear." Tobari could only manage the one word.

Hattori walked over to the man, nodding at the shinobi to stop spreading. At this point Tobari's stomach was stretched wide enough apart to the point that his intestines had started to fall out.

Hattori ignored them as he pulled the silver band off of Tobari's ear and raised an eyebrow. He unrolled a small piece of paper that was inside of it. The symbols were small but there weren't many.

"Interesting," he said as he started walking away.

"What should I do with this?" The shinobi asked, motioning to the lifeless body.

"Send it to the Banten ninja as a gift; they may want to bury it."


End file.
